Daunen Mrrwynn
Daunen Mrrwynn is the youngest member of the vigilante group TERMINUS: Defenders of Canada, and uses the alias Kora. She is originally from Deromy but rather unfavourable circumstances caused her to acquire highly unusual life. Most of the time, she's an ordinary, run-of-the-mill college student part-timing at a secluded bookshop, but her past as a mercenary with WING is a terrible secret, and something that she's gradually realising she cannot run from. Appearance Daunen has white hair, a byproduct of a syndrome called Marie Antoinette Disorder, with black roots appearing. She keeps this chin-length and perpetually fluffy. Her eyes are hard to discern; in certain lights, they appear both grey, blue and green. Her skin is smooth and gold, with few blemishes. She is built like a dancer, with long, graceful limbs, and keeps in shape through aerial silks, swimming, and various other forms of training. She's currently trying to work up muscle mass. Daunen has little to no curves, partially due to her mandatory, near-constant chest binding in WING. Daunen's style of clothing is vintage and artsy, and prefers non-revealing, comfortable clothes. She leans towards cooler colours such as blues, whites, greys and blacks. Her favourite piece of clothing is a turtleneck, but also likes long skirts. She dislikes jeans and tight clothes. Personality Daunen has a complex personality, interesting as it has many layers. At her core, she is gentle, caring and curious, but this has been marred by her perilous life. It was in her late childhood where she learned to be distant and detached from others as a means of coping and self-protection, because she was hassled and bullied by other kids for the unnatural white streaks in her hair. It is here she began to keep herself locked up in her own head. Daunen is intuitive and curious, and thinks logically and rationally. She is wise beyond her years, but can get hung up on things and seem shortsighted at times. She is very quiet most of the time, preferring to observe how things unfold than take part. A fault of hers is thinking like a robot, or without feeling, and doing what she thinks is best in general, but maybe not for others. During her time at WING, it was drilled into her to dampen emotions and feelings, which were seen as hasslesome and unnecessary. One trait of hers which flourished, though, was her abilities to think creatively and imaginatively, and come up with unconventional, untraditional solutions. Daunen can come off as cold or uninterested due to her constant state of detachment and distance, when in fact this is the opposite of the truth. Daunen is fascinated in modern society, culture, and humans in general. She can be very philosophical, and likes to reflect on things. She views herself as a stone-like being, unable to change from her current thought process and actually open up to others and let them in. She was still learning to do this when she began a relationship with Asher Jameson, and with him and her teammates, she is gradually learning to trust and let her guard down. She finds it very hard to trust others, a reason why she can be seemingly disloyal and self-serving. Daunen's kindness shines through in simple gestures, such as being there for others and accomadating them, and trying her best to be a help to them in her own Daunen-like way. The stronger, more dynamic and vivacious parts of her personality are demonstrated when she becomes Kora, whom she views as a separate personality or person to her. She is still struggling to reunite these fractured versions of herself. Kora is quick, fierce-of-heart and unwavering in her judgment, as opposed to self-doubting and hesitant Daunen. She gradually learns to accept this part of her, and becomes more relaxed and open. But as of now, she is strange, quiet, wise and distant. Biography Daunen Lumeira Kora Mrrwynn was born on the 14th of February, on Deromy, Sector 3, where she lived until she was 7, before quite literally falling off her home in the sky and starting life anew in Ottawa, Canada. She was born to Thalia Mrrwynn and Akira Sakamoto, and has no siblings, and knows of no relatives. Thalia was a perimeter guard in Sector 3, and Akira was an ex-salaryman from Shibuya who moved to Deromy to be with his wife. They moved to Deromy, but their first child, tragically, was a miscarriage. They tried again a while later and had Daunen. Earth men are prized as concubines and, for lack of a better word, slaves. Falling in love with an Earth man was nigh unheard of, but Thalia had always had a big heart, and Akira, wanting to be with Thalia and fascinated by Deromy, went with her when she left. Varius and Cornelia, Thalia's parents, were very stuck in the old ways, and saw Akira and Daunen as corrupt. They cut all ties with the family, their hate boiling slowly. Some Deromians of certain bloodlines are blessed with powers that manifest in accordance to the user's personality and traits. Thalia was strong and fierce, and therefore was very physically strong, and had the power of flight. The bloodline was changed with the addition of a human man, and Daunen got the worse end of the bargain: she has both light and shadow powers, but is only able to use one in any matter of years (i.e. It takes her years to switch from shadow to light, and is not currently aware of the light side of her powers, believing it only to be shadow), and is affected by weather conditions and the time of day; and also has the power of flight, but in a much weaker concentration than her mother's. Daunen had a content life in Deromy. She went to school in a nearby village but didn't make many friends, as Deromians are a very tight-knit bunch and everyone heard of her infamous Earth father and the rather frowned-upon union of Deromian and Earth man. However, she got more than enough love from her mother and father, who felt like they had to make up for it. She was spoiled, and tutored both in school and at home. This is where she learned how to play the harp. Her grandparents reconnected with the family around when she was 7, claiming to want to see their grandchild, but really plotting to kill her off. Thalia conceded, and the grandparents took Daunen out for a 'walk', loaded her into a pod, and neatly flew up and off Deromy's borders, dropping her and returning home. Daunen fell through the sky until she reached Earth, where her powers kickstarted and manifested into a safety net of sorts. The shock and strain on her young body was the root of her MAD. She was reported to and found by authorities, but being unable to be identified and only giving her name, they registered her and sent her to a home for orphans or unwanted children, a Children's home of sorts. It was here she learned to be distant and keep her thoughts guarded, and here she met Farren and Diana, the latter of which was her best friend until she ran away at 13. By this time, Deromy was all but a dream to her, and she had convinced herself it was folly. She was found by WING agents who had picked her up on their energy signals and kept tabs on her for years, and was convinced to join WING, who officially 'adopted' her. WING is a large multinational weapons corporation, which hides a much darker reality under the surface. They recruit agents, whom they train, and 'rent them out' to employers who need enemies destroyed and killed. WING has much bigger future ideals, but as of now are content to bide their time and grow their roots into every country in the world. Daunen trained for two years before officially becoming a Field Agent, and was partnered with an Executive, Esther Corot. A year later she entered the Tenth Executive competition and emerged victorious (this was all orchestrated by Q, who thought she could manipulate Daunen). When Daunen (codename: Izanami) uncovered the reality of WING's true aims and more specifically, the atom bomb hidden in the bunker beneath the Quebec Institute, she was forced to accept the reality of the situation, as she had previously been making excuses to herself to justify what she was doing. She plotted her escape, and left without a trace at age 19. Esther was heartbroken, and suspected she had ran away, but still protected Daunen, convincing WING to list her as 'presumed dead' and call off the manhunt for their Tenth Executive. Esther quietly began her own search for Daunen in her free time. Daunen herself escaped to Toronto, turning to her childhood friend Farren Vasquez, who was now doing an architecture course in college. After going through some citizenship and ID ordeals with the government she moved in with Farren and began a part-time Arts course. Daunen missed the adrenaline rush and freedom of using her powers, so she started using them for good at night, fighting crime to deal with her guilt. After thinking about it for a while, she sought out a CORRUPT agent whose files she had pilfered while at WING, by the name of Elara Stone. And this was where her indivudual backstory ended, and TERMINUS: Defenders of Canada began. Relationships Trivia • Daunen's detachedness and penchant for seeming 'in another world' is partially attributed to her Maladaptive Daydream disorder. • Daunen has a lot of fears, one of which is sleeping; she stays up as long as she possibly can to avoid nightmares, and often gets sleep paralysis after awaking. • Her main interests are philosophy, the arts, ancient history, classic literature and metaphysics. • Her favourite animals are cats and crows. • Daunen's favourite genres of music are soul and swing, and has a soft spot for 20th century sax music. • Deromian culture very much incorperates astrology, and she is skilled in this particular pseudoscience, and has multiple tarot decks, frequently doing readings for both herself and others. • Her favourite book is Jules Verne's Infernal Devices. • Daunen is asexual. She is very relaxed about her romantic orientation, which she doesn't give much, if any thoughts about; if she had to label it, it would be panromantic, but she mostly dates men. • Daunen views Elara Stone as a sort of big sister figure, and she is her best friend besides Farren. She still feels guilty about Diana, whom she abandoned in the children's home, and finds herself thinking about it more often than she should. • Her favourite colour is light blue. Category:Vigilante Category:TERMINUS